


road to nowhere (fanart)

by raindropline



Series: Fanarts for Fics 💖 [2]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Kakashi is reborn as Hitoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropline/pseuds/raindropline
Summary: fanart for Aerugonian's crossover fic,Road to Nowhere💕
Series: Fanarts for Fics 💖 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131350
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	1. battle trial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerugonian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerugonian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Road to Nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779702) by [Aerugonian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerugonian/pseuds/Aerugonian). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some poses before encountering the other team in the battle trial

[](https://ibb.co/y4jwHNp)

got inspired by the scene where katoshi asks yaomomo for rubber gloves during their battle trial 😄 (i'm not even sure if both of them were actually wearing one, or only katoshi did 😂) 


	2. ruffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ruffling is so fast that his hair can't keep up anymore 😂

[](https://ibb.co/JqsTLzm)

got inspired by those ruffles he keeps on getting, although this one's more inspired by the kitchen scene in chapter 9 💕 

**Author's Note:**

> yaomomo's costume redesign belongs to pinkuraraka @ tumblr (pics used for reference: [this](https://pinkuraraka.tumblr.com/post/175262564645/momo-redesign-right-features-below-the-cut) and [this](https://pinkuraraka.tumblr.com/post/176187374740/momo-outfit-gamma-labeled-featuresexplanations)!) ✨


End file.
